


Prince/Slave

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Royalty AU, dutchess!jenna, prince!tyler, servant!josh, tøp royalty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: Prince Tyler is scheduled to marry Duchess Jenna, but he wants to marry servant boy, Josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this so beware.

"So, how are you and Jenna's wedding going to go?" Brendon asked, throwing an almond into his mouth. Tyler rolled his eyes. 

"You know full well, Beebo, that I DO NOT want to marry her." Tyler said, putting stress on the word 'her'. 

"Ah, I know. You want to marry servant boy." Brendon said, the same way Tyler said 'her'. Tyler groaned again. Brendon, Dallon, Patrick, and Pete were the only people to know about Josh and Tyler. They were also al louder and already married. Brendon to Sarah, Dallon to Breezy, and Patrick to Pete. 

"I'm in love with Josh." He said. Then there was a knock on the door, before Jenna barged in. 

"Tyler!!!" She said before attacking him in a hug. Tyler glanced into the hallway and saw Josh with a sad look on his face. 

"I'm sorry, baby boy." He mouthed at Josh and Josh just shrugged. He walked away and Took the drinks to Queen Kelly to try for Tyler and Jenna's wedding. 

"So, Ty, I've picked out my dress. It was my mothers. I'm so excited aren't you?" Before he could answer there was a sound of broken glass and then The Queen started yelling. Tyler pushed Jenna off as he seen Josh run out of his mother's room. Tyler ran after him. He got into the servant quarters and ran straight to Josh's small area. He pulled back the curtain and crawled into the bed with Josh, who was crying. He pulled back the curtain and wrapped his arms around Josh. 

"Hey, baby. What happened?" He asked. 

"Prince, you shouldn't be here. You have planning for yours and Jenna's wedding to make."

"Joshy, you know you can call me Tyler. And I couldn't give less of a shit about that wedding that I don't even want to take part in." Tyler said. 

"I know, Ty.. But you have to. It's your duty." Josh said. So far, the only reason they couldn't marry was because Tyler's parents were unaware he was gay, or else he'd be able to to marry any man in the kingdom.

"Josh, I'm gonna tell my mother and father." Tyler said, quietly. Josh turned over in Tyler's arms to face him. 

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Josh asked. Tyler smiled and nodded. 

"I would do anything for you, love. I want you to be king with me when it comes time." Tyler said. Josh smiled. 

"You're the best, Prince Tyler." Tyler smiled. 

"As are you, soon-to-be Prince Josh." Josh giggled at the nickname. It wasn't rare for Tyler to call Josh Prince, or Princess at times, but that was normally when they'd sneak out for a while and fuck. Tyler rose from the bed and the other two servants in there, Pete and Patrick bowed to him. Tyler took Josh's hand and pulled him to the sitting room where The Queen and King were. They entered the room hand-in-hand. 

"Why have you brought this disgrace of a servant to us, son?" King Chris asked. Tyler took a deep breath and called Brendon, Sarah, Jenna, Breezy, and Dallon into the room. 

"First, I must give my apologies to Dutchess Jenna, but I cannot go through with our wedding. I have found my heart in someone else's hands. Also, I'm sorry to my mother and father, but I cannot have a Queen ruling beside me because I am in love with Joshua. We have been together since he started working here when we were only 16, and now we're 18. And I have to marry him." Tyler wrapped his arm around Josh'S shoulder. "I love Joshua and that's that." He said. Jenna was crying but everyone else nodded and said okay. They all took it pretty well, and Josh and Tyler deserved it.


End file.
